The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an airbag module which has at least one airbag and at least one gas generator, which are accommodated in an airbag housing. The airbag module is fixable with the airbag housing on a fixing frame, which is connected with a wall section of a dashboard.
From German Patent document DE 103 46 012 A1, a motor vehicle having an airbag module is known, which has at least one airbag and at least one gas generator, which are accommodated in an airbag housing. The airbag housing can be detachably fixed to at least one adjoining wall area by way of at least one fixing device. The fixing device is constructed as a push-in and slide connection according to the keyhole principle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle having an airbag which can be fixed in a simple manner to an adjoining wall area.
This and other objects are achieved, according to the invention, by providing an airbag module of a motor vehicle having at least one airbag and at least one gas generator, which are accommodated in an airbag housing. This airbag module can be fixed with the airbag housing on a fixing frame, which is connected with a dashboard of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, the airbag housing has a plurality of laterally outward-projecting tongues on at least two opposite sides. The tongues are arranged side-by-side. On one side, each tongue is spaced with respect to the other by at least one tongue width. The tongues extend essentially in the plane of the fixing frame. The fixing frame has corresponding undercuts for the tongues of the airbag housing, so that the fixed airbag module is form-lockingly held in the undercuts by way of the tongues. The fixing frame may have edge sections for that purpose, which extend perpendicularly with respect to the plane of the fixing frame. These edge sections can then have the undercuts for the tongues of the airbag housing.
The undercuts are formed, for example, by recesses in the respective edge sections. One tongue respectively can then be held in a recess. For the fixing at the fixing frame, the airbag housing can preferably be slid in the longitudinal direction of the two mutually opposite sides with the tongues into the undercuts. In this case, the tongues and the undercuts are ideally arranged with respect to one another such that the airbag housing can be placed on the fixing frame such that, viewed in the longitudinal direction, the tongues in each case come to be situated precisely between two undercuts. As a result, for the fixing, the airbag housing has to be displaced approximately only by the width of one tongue in the longitudinal direction, in order to form-lockingly mount the airbag module on the fixing frame.
Advantageously, the airbag housing fixed to the fixing frame can additionally be screwed by way of at least one screw to the fixing frame. This at least one screw ensures that the airbag module slid into its form-locking fixing position cannot shift undesirably.
This type of fixing of the airbag module requires very little mounting time. It is process-reliable and dependable. No additional components are required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.